mopeiofandomcom-20200223-history
Deer
, , and |predators = all above animals to |previous = / / |next = / / / |hide = everything except |equivalent = / |realeased = Oct 19 |tier = 5 }} UPGRADED to DEER! Press W to dig up food! Dig in mud for better food! Hint:Check water areas for new food sources! The Deer is the 5th animal in Mope.io, and the land equivalent of the Squid and Reindeer. Technical The Deer: * Upgrades from the Mole, Sea-horse or Seal at 1K XP. * Has a maximum XP of 2.1K, at which point it will upgrade to the Fox, Jellyfish, Hedgehog or Arctic Fox. * Can hide in everything except berry bushes and plankton bushes. * When used special ability, if it is not in mud, it will dig up water, berries, brown mushrooms, blackberries, red mushrooms. If in mud, in addition to those, it can also dig up lilypads. The ability will not work in water. *Can eat all lower animals, brown Mushrooms, Lilypads, Blackberries, and Seaweed . * Water drains much more quickly from Deer, especially when sprinting or digging . Appearance The deer is a circular animal, with two large black eyes and a brown body. His ears are large and of a lighter shade compared to the rest of his body, while his antlers are even lighter, being a remarkable tan color. The deer now has a reskin and has white spots and the horns are longer with more bifurcations but the Doe has no horns or spots. Strategy When you evolve to deer, try to find a mud patch that is empty, without any predator or prey pig and above. They can steal all your precious food that you traded for with your water. If you see one nearby and you are digging, stop digging, eat what you dug, and switch places. Another benefit in digging in mud is that you will not run low on water. Luckily, you are still pretty low on the food chain, so no big animals should target you. However, small animals such as hedgehog may chase you down. If that happens, run. Run to a hiding hole or a place where you can fit through but your predator can't. If your predator is a fox, note that running into a hole is not a good idea as they can just dig you right out. When running, avoid mud, water, hills, and rocks as you either cannot go through them, or you are very slow in them. However, an exception is water spots as you do need water pretty frequently. Generally, if digging up is not an option (either crowded server or you can't find a suitable place), then the best way to level up is blackberries, lilypads, and brown mushrooms. Try shooting water at the red mushrooms. They give a decent amount of XP. Gallery TheDeer.png|The Deer next to a Hill. Deer.png|The Deer. DeerHoof.png|The unused ability of the Deer, the "deerHoof". WinterDeer.png|The winter skin of the Deer. deerold.png|The Deer with Old Skins activated. Trivia * It was originally unable to eat berries. * It used to be a herbivore and could not eat other animals prior to the 21st of November update. * It is extremely absurd that the Deer can eat other animals. After all, deer are herbivorous in real life. * On March 24 deers were swapped with foxes. * The deer has an unreleased ability, called "deerHoof." It must be related to the donkey's ability. The unused deer hoof looks like this: . * Unlike its Arctic version, The Reindeer, it cannot control itself on Ice. pl:Jeleń Category:Animals Category:Mope.io Category:Formatted Category:Land Animals Category:Mammal Category:Early-Game Animals